Make a Choice
by Basic-Esophagus
Summary: André Harris was never one to be picky but between you and me he could never make up his mind, and now more than ever making up his mind was something he had to get used to doing. Espically dealing with Tori and Cat


**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You and I both know I had nothing to do with what just happened. Hell, I don't even know what just happened!" André Harris threw his hands up and Robbie Shapiro looked on as his friend tried to persuade himself that the incident backstage hadn't happened.

"André we both know it was an accident, they probably wanted to keep it a secret. Don't fret too much about it alright?" André paused and looked at Robbie. Robbie nodded at him assuring him he was right, that was until Rex spoke up.

"Nah, we all know André is a perv and he definitely wanted to see what was going down, need I remind you that was extremely hot." They both shot the puppet a glance and André continued on pacing. His nerves were definitely shot and he couldn't believe Cat and Tori would keep something like that from him.. not only him but everyone. Though the comprising position he found the girls in said it all the way the door had been cracked and the text he had gotten right before just didn't add up. He found nothing wrong with the two girls going at it like cats in heat but if they knew something like that would happen why text him?

"Something just doesn't make sense, imma get to the bottom of this." Robbie nodded absent-mindlessly he was too busy on his phone to even pay attention to André's freak out anymore. As the young man stalked out of the room he got to the front door of the girls dressing room. Running a hand through his short dreads and fixing his polo shirt he knocked. 

"Oh my god Tori did you toot?" A loud giggle resounded throughout the room.

"Cat it was just the door go get it." He heard shuffling and the door slowly opened. As Cat looked up (the height difference between the two was short but just enough to make her look innocent) a small smirk grew across her face and the did something André would have never expected. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in shutting the door and kissing him hard and André knew something was most definitely up.

* * *

**2 Days earlier - **

"Tori all we do is break up to make up and I'm sick of it. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid!" Cat stomped her small foot down fussing, her arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks red. Seeing her like this always made her feel guilty about what she did to her best friend as well as lover. She kept making uncontrollable promises and she could never find the time to keep them. Tori looked away from the red-head as tears started to fall down her face and she angrily wiped them away. Holding her arms out to the red-head she looked back over at her.

"C'mere baby." Cat stomped her foot again moving farther away from Tori's bed. Her hair was thrown up into two high pigtail and she still had on her sleeping down that fell in the middle of her thighs. Tori on the other hand had on a pair of boy-shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top they had just woken up and Cat had gotten mad finding a break up not in Tori's nightstand drawer as she was looking for panties. "Cat stop being difficult just come here and let me explain for petes sake!"By now Cat had backed herself into a corner and was grimacing at Tori as more tears fell from her big brown eyes. Tori walked over and sat on the floor pulling her down into her lap and wiping away her tears. A silence settled and Cat wrapped her arms around her lovers waist.

"Did you mean it? All those things you said?" Her soft voice broke Tori's heart and she felt like a petty child for having written the note in the first place. Tori shook her head grabbing Cat's hand.

"No babydoll I just hate when I see you and Robbie kissing and I hate seeing you and Robbie laughing and knowing I'm too much of a coward to wear my heart on my sleeve for you like he can." Cat flushed a bright red smiling then frowning. She looked up at Tori.

"You're the one who wanted an open relationship sunshine. I'm just following the rules." Tori nodded and kissed her neck gently making the red-head squirm in her lap. Kissing up to her lips they kissed for a minute before Tori went back to her neck and leaving a hickey making Cat sigh softly.

"Do you forgive me?" Cat stood up and walked over to the bed standing on her knees and pulling her gown up above her head. Her nipples were hard and her cleanly shaven snatch looked just as inviting to Tori as the girl kneeling on the bed was. Cat reached to fingers down and swiped up the wetness from her kitten. It glistened in the morning light and as she slowly sucked it off her fingers Tori let out a low moan.

"Well c'mere and do all the apologizing." Tori stood up and kissed Cat grabbing her ass and laying her back on the bed. As she pinned Cat's arms above her head she moved down her body kissing along the way and put the girls legs over she shoulders. Winking she licked her lips and began sucking gently on the girls clit and running her fingers along the red-heads pussy lips. The girl squirmed in her hold moaning in ecstasy and grabbed a hold of her head knowing that they were already going to miss another school day.

* * *

**Ok let me put it this way, I wanted to do a André and Cat but I wanted to do another Tori and André so let's see how I can juggle all three of them. c; Till next time.**

**~B-E**


End file.
